


Приливы

by CrazyAlice



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyAlice/pseuds/CrazyAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>пост!ЗС и бруклинка или как к Зимнему Солдату возвращаясь не возвращаются воспоминания. Попытка оправдать Баки, когда в Гражданке он сказал (не солгал) Стиву, что не знает его, а лишь ходил в музей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Приливы

Море штормило. Волны пенились у самого берега, полируя и без того гладкие камни. Старый ньюфаундленд тяжело прыгал на массивных лапах, грозно облаивал беспокойную воду, хватал пастью свежий солёный воздух, рассеянно оборачиваясь на своих хозяев. Длинная шерсть пса в предзакатном мареве отливала синим сапфиром, тонкая девчушка иногда подбегала к нему и теребила его за толстый загривок. После, боясь намокнуть, она с весёлыми криками убегала прочь от брызг, и её звонкий смех эхом гулял вместе с ветром по пляжу. Галька под её розовыми кедами хрустела, словно снег под тяжёлой подошвой армейских сапог в морозную тёмную ночь. Солдат прикрыл веки, пытаясь ухватиться за пробудившуюся ассоциацию. Холодный ветер дул ему в лицо — он то ворошил его длинные волосы, то зачёсывал их назад, царапал обветренные губы, скользил по скулам и свистел в ушах. Но яркая вспышка потухла. Угасла, так и не успев разгореться. В мозгу осталась лишь очередная пульсирующая заноза. Назойливая, въедливая, незаживающая, не дающая покоя. И так было почти каждый раз. Ассоциации, предчувствия, такие знакомые ощущения редко когда становились полноценными воспоминаниями, всё чаще они оставались лишь зародышами, обрывками, ничего не объясняющими огрызками, фантомами. Прошлого? Фантазий? Очередного эксперимента? Его? Или чужого человека? Того, кого звали Баки?

Тяжёлое небо натужно, но всё же разродилось громом. Протяжный рокот прокатился по серой, почти чёрной линии горизонта, сверкнув кривой молнией несколько раз. Крупные капли-снаряды ударили по лицу и воде жемчужной россыпью. Девочка громко взвизгнула, отчего солдат дёрнулся, инстинктивно разворачиваясь к ней. Семья торопливо засобиралась: свернули клетчатый плед, побросали еду и бутылки с водой в дорожную сумку. Несмотря на непогоду, они смеялись. Отец семейства — молодой мужчина с рыжеватой бородой — смазанно улыбнулся, случайно встретившись взглядом с солдатом. Тот поторопился отвернуться, склонил голову, понимая, что по колено стоит в ледяной чёрной воде.

Домой он вернулся полностью промокшим. Тяжёлая сырая одежда липла к телу, знобило. Домофон пискнул, среагировав на верно введённый код и ржавая металлическая дверь устало заскрипела, побеспокоенная очередным квартирантом. На окраине Бухареста мало живёт любопытствующих, пожалуй, кроме пожилой миссис Драголич. И в этот раз солдату не удалось пройти мимо неё незаметной тенью.

— Мистер Барнс! — окликнул его высокий женский голос. Миссис Драголич — консьержка, и если бы люди жили столько же, сколько и дома, то можно было бы подумать, что она ровесница этому месту. Солдат не обернулся.

— Мистер Барнс, вы попали под дождь? Мистер Барнс?

Солдат запоздало притормозил между лестничными пролётами, ведущими на третий этаж вверх и вниз на первый. Обернулся, замечая за собой вереницу мокрых следов.

Он всё ещё не привык к этому имени. Он всё ещё сам себе не объяснил, для чего назвался именем давно покойного сержанта Джеймса Барнса.

— Простите? — его зубы звучно клацнули, с волос сорвалось несколько крупных капель, попадая на длинные ресницы — проморгался. Консьержка строго поджала сухие бесцветные губы, а её старые кривые пальцы были переплетены между собой.

— Я лишь хотела сказать, что прачечную наконец починили. И вам бы не мешало ей воспользоваться, — прозвучало бестактно, но после и вовсе долетело пренебрежительное «псина», миссис Драголич была уверена, что солдат не услышит.

Мистер Барнс. Джеймс Барнс. Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс.

Солдат несколько раз беззвучно произнёс это имя, перекатил его во рту. Острые, резкие слоги резали язык, но они по-прежнему были пустыми. Безвкусными. Баки ему нравилось больше. Округло и мягко. Тепло. Знакомо? Наверно. Солдат не знал. В голове что-то ворочалось. Определённо. Но туман был всё ещё беспросветно густым, как пепел после извержения, он покрыл собою всё, забрал себе. И солдат боялся. Боялся, что под этим непроглядным слоем больше ничего и нет. Одни головёшки, изуродованные обугленные останки, и даже эха мёртвых теперь не услышать.

Его маленькая полупустая комната была почти безжизненной, бутафорской. Солдат не испытывал необходимости в кровати, но она имелась здесь по умолчанию, как и письменный стол школьника с тремя пустыми выдвижными ящиками. Вместо шкафа солдат обходился стулом и комодом на тонких ножках, сколоченным ещё в семидесятых годах. Истёртый ковёр был свёрнут, покоился пыльным рулоном в углу. Шестиметровая кухня также не отличалась уютом. Старая клеёнка на стенах уже давно выцвела и пожелтела от копоти, около электрической плиты с двумя рабочими конфорками подошва липла к полу. На тюле виднелись прожжённые сигаретами дыры, трещина на окне бесполезно была затянута бумажным скотчем. Солдат ничего не замечал.

Он последовательно засыпал молотый кофе в турку. Как только коричневый песок прикрыл дно, солдат залил его водой и добавил сахар. Две ложки. Да, именно две ложки. Рука зависла над чёрной жижей. Солдат не мог объяснить многие вещи, он просто знал, как следует делать. Знал, что ему понравится, а что вряд ли. Эти знания были словно инстинкты, врождёнными откровениями, похожими на умение дышать или спать, когда организм устал. Рядом с кофе солдат поставил вариться в кастрюле две картофелины и один толстый кукурузный початок. Перебить аппетит белковым батончиком он не боялся. Зажав его в зубах, он стянул с себя мокрый свитер, после поторопился снять и всю остальную прилипшую одежду. Кофе закипел.

Его тело менялось. В отличие от головы. Её содержимое напоминало желе, и нырнуть в него не было сил — солдат каждый раз отлетал, словно рикошетил от стены бейсбольным мячом назад в вакуум настоящего. Зато его мышцы стали менее очерченными, они больше не напоминали змеевидные жгуты под тонкой высушенной кожей. А ещё он начал испытывать возбуждение. И коснуться себя оказалось таким же естественным, как и умение готовить.

Вода в ванной была жёлто-коричневого цвета и пахла железом. Кран монотонно подтекал. Солдат аккуратно опустился в горячую воду, та приятно обожгла, посылая по замёрзшему телу импульсы нестерпимого удовольствия, отчего волосы на правой руке встали дыбом, его смуглая кожа порозовела. Солдат откинул голову на бортик, железные пальцы впились в другой и закрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в беспокойные капли, которые ронял ржавый носик крана. Горячая полная ванна стала тем исключительным откровением, которое не было естественным знанием. Это стало приятным открытием, и даже чувство уязвимости не могло его заставить быстрее покинуть ванную комнату.

Вода остывала быстро, и солдат иногда беспокоил её очередным бурлящим горячим потоком. Его окутывала приятная сонливость и редкое чувство безмятежности — мнимое спокойствие. Солдат провёл пальцем по своей груди, по солнечному сплетению и белой линии живота, коснулся тёмных паховых волос. После одним резким движением он сжал член у основания. Втянул тяжёлый воздух сквозь зубы и облизнул покрасневший рот. Вода возмутилась ритмичным всплеском — стоящий член был над её поверхностью, и солдат несколько раз скользнул по нему рукой. Тусклая лампочка трещала над головой, небольшое зеркало напротив запотело; от возбуждения мутило. Тянуло в животе и сводило пальцы ног. Солдат ни разу не пытался растянуть этот… процесс. Он лишь добивался скорейшего оргазма, после которого в голове становилось пусто и легко. Как когда-то. Перед очередным приказом. Привычно. И это чувство казалось правильным. Быть безмозглым проще. Но сейчас что-то терзало, и он в ответ терзал свой член в хаотичном ритме. Отчего шипел и кусал пересохшие губы, жмурился.

Яркая вспышка. Как если бы он упал на вечно горящую поверхность солнца, от ядовитого сияния которого невозможно вдохнуть. Солдат распахнул глаза, рот приоткрылся в тихом стоне. Он видел свет. Мерцание живых лучей, играющих в соломенных волосах.

Он слышал смех. Двух мальчишек? Юношей? Поле, бескрайнее, такого же цвета, как и выгоревшие волосы мальчишки, что бежал впереди. Он оборачивался — лица не разобрать, но солдат знал, что юнец улыбался. Кому? Ему? Для него?

Солдат бесстыдно сжал крепче головку, пощекотал её шершавыми пальцами и застонал громче. Они в конюшне: он — невольный наблюдатель и двое юношей. Сколько им? Пятнадцать? А может, семнадцать? Они такие разные: один выше на голову, и волосы его — смог. Но оба худые, угловатые. Они тяжело дышали, запыхались от недавнего бега и глаза их ярко горели.

— Можешь представить Мэй Вест, — сказал один из мальчишек, и зашуршали страницы журнала. Он приземлился у ног светловолосого паренька - на чёрно-белом развороте красовалась модель в купальном костюме.

Солдат осторожно втянул воздух: запах сена, навоза и молодого пота, возбуждения. Видение затрепетало, как если бы он смотрел в прозрачную воду, по которой от внезапного дождя пошла рябь. Его кружило и путало, казалось, его тело растворилось, впиталось, и из наблюдателя он стал одним из мальчишек, тем, что был выше, наглее, быть может, чуть старше, отчего смелее. Безрассуднее. Он первым запустил руку себе в штаны, ослабив старый потёртый ремень с тяжёлой бляшкой. Ему было неловко. Страшно. Сердце стучало где-то в горле, а от адреналина закладывало уши, но он старался быть дерзким. Пытался вести себя свободно и непринуждённо, театрализованно нагло и открыто.

— Ну же, Стиви, не оставляй меня в дураках, — сказал он, набравшись смелости и облизнул горящий рот. Он присел и откинулся к стене, она оказалась шершавой, это можно было почувствовать даже через тонкий хлопок рубашки и майки — того и гляди между лопаток вопьются острые болезненные занозы. Тот, кого он назвал Стивом, в смущении опустил голову, красные кляксы вспыхнули на его до этого бледных щеках и поползли пятнами по тщедушной шее, сбоку на которой нервно билась жилка. Он шаркнул ногой, откидывая сено в сторону, словно расчищая себе место и тоже опустился на пол, оставляя спину неестественно ровной и напряжённой, бросил рассеянный взгляд на помятый журнал. По испуганному лицу было понятно, что его мало интересовала модель в купальном костюме, куда больше женских округлостей и вызывающе обнажённых частей тела его волновал друг напротив, который так и не разжал кулака у себя в штанах.

Солдат почувствовал, как мальчишка, которым он невольно стал, сглотнул и замер — ему было стыдно, уши горели, словно мать только что хорошенько оттаскала за них, наверно, так и было бы, узнай она о том, чем занимался её сын с лучшим другом . Было неловко наблюдать, как Стив худыми пальцами всё же поддел пуговицу на своих брюках, как аккуратно приспустил их, оголив бледную полоску кожи на животе. Распластанной ладонью он медленно скользнул себе в бельё — солдат-мальчишка с облегчением выдохнул.

Сквозь дощатые стены проникал свет. Прозрачные лучики скрещивались на полу, ласкали теплом оголившиеся от задранных брюк тонкие лодыжки. Подсвеченная солнцем пыль парила в воздухе, побеспокоенная сквозняками, напоминавшими, что время все-таки не остановилось. А жаль. Страх и смущение отступили, маленькая тайна двух юношей теперь обрастала иными подробностями: пикантной метаморфозой сладострастного взросления. Но в нём не было грязной похоти, мерзости или разврата. Друзья покорились чувствам, давно зудящему любопытству, и солдат следовал за ними, смотря глазами одного из мальчишек и отдавшись его ощущениям. Мальчишка бесстыдно подавался навстречу своей же руке, жадно закусывал нижнюю губу, тихо шипел, сквозь тёмную пелену кукольных ресниц бросая незаметные взгляды на друга. И тот ему казался невинным хрупким ангелом. Открытым, честным, невыносимо прекрасным в своей робости и надломленной праведности. Он невольно закусывал свой указательный палец, заглушая неприличный рвущийся высокий стон и закрывал глаза, но его ресницы всё равно дрожали. Его соломенные волосы взлохматились, чёлка разметалась по лбу, а щёки сияли румянцем, он был трогательно мил.

— Сти-и… — мальчишка до вкуса металла во рту закусил щёку с внутренней стороны и оцарапал её острым клыком, вовремя, сквозь пелену накатывающего удовольствия, сообразив, чьё имя практически сорвалось с его губ. Он зашипел и выгнулся, а после рот в беззвучии приоткрылся. Судорога скрутила лишь на мгновение, но кислород сгорел в лёгких, и не было удушья приятней.

Солдат вынырнул. Он несколько раз глотнул воздух ртом и пьяно проморгался. Его руки крепко вцепились в бортик ванны, звуки постепенно стали возвращаться, как и ощущения ЭТОГО тела. Вода остыла, пахло варёной кукурузой. Солдат встряхнул головой, волосы неприятно липли к шее и лицу. Мир вновь приобретал настоящие краски. Тусклые и безжизненные. Солдат крепко зажмурился, и из груди вырвался отчаянный стон, подтянул ноги к себе и обхватил, несколько раз ударился лбом об острые колени, а ребром ладони больно врезал себе в висок. Бесполезно. Видение ускользало, таяло, просачивалось сквозь пальцы, терялось в водовороте других осколков. И этих осколков было так бессмысленно много. Зеркальные кусочки, пазлы безымянной старой картины. Они были ощущениями, фотографиями, записками и Бог знает, чем ещё. Женщиной, чей взгляд серых глаз был измучен, но ласков, её тёплым запахом. Там, на стыке плеча и шеи. Её именем — мама. Узкими улицами, которых теперь нет на картах мира. Буквами, что складывались в короткие слоги Са-Ра. Серыми газетными вырезками вековой давности, навсегда затерявшимися в архивах. Рисунками карандашом, изображающими его лицо, под которыми острым почерком всегда было выцарапано «баки». Письмами, написанными этой же рукой, что солдат видел в своей голове, но всё никак не мог прочесть. А теперь и ярким солнечным светом, тёплым днём, в котором навсегда, словно в Неверлэнде, затерялись двое юношей.

— Стиви. Стиви, — как заклинание, прошептал солдат несколько раз, раскачиваясь вперёд-назад. И были в каждом его движении детская незащищённость и болезненная ранимость. Безмолвное отчаяние. Уязвимость, почувствовав которую, люди стыдливо торопятся отвести глаза, боясь заразиться. Вода в очередной раз возмутилась и пролилась на холодный пол. — Стив...

От светловолосого мальчишки осталась лишь улыбка.


End file.
